ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New All-Different Marvel Cinematic Universe
All-New All-Different Marvel Cinematic Universe is a remake of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Sony Pictures team-up to make Marvel movies together. Movie (Villains) Phase 1 #Captain America: The First Avenger Villains: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Arnim Zola and Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo #Ultimate Spider-Man Villains: Cletuys Kassidy, Anthony Davis/Ringer Abner Jenkins/Beetle and Herman Schultz/Shocker #The Invincible Iron Man Villain: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger #The Incredible Hulk Villain: Emil Blonsky/Abomination and Dr. Samuel Sterns/Leader #Ultimate Spider-Man 2 Villain: Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus and Adrian Toomes/Vulture #The Mighty Thor Villain: Loki, Enchantress, Laufey and the Destroyer #Fantastic Four Villain: Dr. Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom #Iron Man and Spider-Man Villain: Justin Hammer, Arthur Parks/Living Laser and Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro #The Uncanny X-Men Villain: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Sabertooth, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch) #Ant-Man Villain: Elias Starr/Egghead #The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Villain: Loki, The Other, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Chitauris, Skrulls and Thanos Phase 2 #Captain America: The Winter Soldier Villain: Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Brainwash), Baron Von Strucker, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra and Helmut Zemo/Barin Zemo #The Uncanny X-Men: Days of Future Past Villain: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Sentinels #Ghost Rider #Peter Parker, Spider-Man 3 Villain: Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Sinister Six (Dr. Octopus, Electro, Vulture, Ringer, Beetle and Shocker) #The Mighty Thor 2 #Daredevil: The Man Without Fear Villain: Wilson Fisk/Kingpin and Bullseye #Ant-Man and the Wasp #Nova #The Incredible Hulk 2 #Fantastic Four 2 #The Guardians of the Galaxy #The Black Panther #The Avengers: Age of Ultron Villain: Ultron, Baron Von Strucker and Ulysses Klaw/Klaw Phase 3 #Iron Man and Spider-Man 2 #Doctor Strange #The Guardians of the Galaxy 2 #Fantastic Four 3 #Peter Parker, Spider-Man 4 Villain: Aleksei Styseivch/Rhino, Eddie Brock/Venom, Cletus Kassidy/Carnage #Ant-Man 3 #Captain America: The Fallen Son #Civil War Pt. 1 #Wolverine #The Uncanny X-Men: Mojo World #Civil War Pt. 2 #The Inhumans #Big Hero 6 #Captain Marvel #The Invincible Iron Man 2 #Daredevil: The Man Without Fear 2 #The Avengers: The Infinity War Pt. 1 #The Avengers: The Infinity War Pt. 2 Phase 4 #Spider-Woman #Peter Parker, Spider-Man 5 #Big Hero 6 2 #Captain Marvel 2 #The Guardians of the Galaxy 3 #Fantastic Four 4 #Doctor Strange 2 #The Black Panther 2 #The Scarlet Spider #The Invincible Iron Man 3 #Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. #The New Avengers #The Uncanny X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga #The Avengers vs. the New Avengers Phase 5 #The Secret Avengers #The West Coast Avengers #Captain America: The Return #Nova Corp #Fantastic Four 5 #Peter Parker, Spider-Man 6 #The Guardians of the Galaxy 4 #Heroes for Hire #Ghost Rider 2 #Planet Hulk #The Mighty Thor 3 #Doctor Strange 3 #World War Hulk #The Scarlet Spider 2 #Agents of SHIELD #Spider-Woman 2 #New Mutants #Infinity War Pt. 1 #Howard the Duck #The X-Force #Infinity War Pt. 2 #Daredevil: The Man Without Fear 3 #Hawkeye and Mockingbird Phase 6 #The New Spider-Man #Tigra #Avengers Academy #Avengers vs. X-Men Pt. 1 #West Coast Avengers 2 #Agents of SHIELD 2 #Avengers vs. X-Men Pt. 2 #The New Spider-Man: The Return of Peter Parker #The New Avengers 2 # Plots Phase 1 *'Captain America: The First Avenger ' Story: Steve Rogers becomes captain America and participates in world war 2 to defeat red skull from putting his plot into action. *'Peter Parker, Spider-Man ' Story: Spider man must defeat Vulture From getting revenge on tony stark. *'The Invincible Iron Man ' Story: After iron man, tony stark finds an abandoned A.I.M Laboratory, M.O.D.O.K is activated and iron man must defeat M.O.D.O.K from Opening a portal to the skrulls. *'The Incredible Hulk ' Story: When Bruce banner tries to control his powers, Carl creel, who was in Bruce's past, can absorb anything. Once a mysterious cloaked figure controls Carl, The absorbing man tries to kill hulk *'Peter Parker, Spider-Man 2 ' When Flint Marko, a fugitive, escapes from prison and turns into sand, Spiderman must defeat him after Sandman Tries to kill his wife. *'The Mighty Thor ' Story: When Thor finally receives his hammer from his father, loki gets jealous and tries to mysteriously kill Thor to look like an accident. the thor catches onto the plan and a battle in asgard ensues. *'Fantastic Four ' Story: After 4 scientists are shot with cosmic rays in space, they become a sensation. the fantastic four. after a cloaked figure from Hulk reveals himself as Dr doom, he uses the red infinity stone against the fantastic 4 when they interrupt his plans *'Iron Man and Spider-Man ' Story: When Norman Osbourne hires a Russian scientist to help him kill spiderman, Whiplash and green goblin attack the stark tower. When spiderman catches this, iron man and spiderman must work together to defeat them. *'The Uncanny X-Men ' Story: When professor X takes in a disturbed wolverine, Wolverine must help Beast, jean grey, cyclops, and others to defeat sentinels controlled by magneto in exchange for a new life *'Ant-Man ' Story: After hank pym creates a suit for himself, hile sets his discontinued project, ultron, into motion. originally supposed to be good, he turns evil and its up to ant-man to stop ultron from Crushing the moon *'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ' Story: Spider man,hulk,iron man,Thor, antman, and captain America must band together along with some S.H.I.E.L.D agents to defeat red skull from using the blue infinity stone to wipe out the human race Phase 2 *"Captain America 2"' After Captain America hears that hydra is started back up again, a new leader, baron zemo, Controllers the hydra henchmen to ambush Washington D.C. Captain America must finish what he started. to wipe out Hydra. *"Spiderman 3"' When peters professor, Dr curt Connors, tries to regrow his arm, he turns into a man lizard. Who kills. Once spiderman takes notice, he must defeat the lizard from turning everyone into lizards. *"Thor 2"' After a doppelganger of Thor, named Ragnarok, appears in asgard, Thor must stop Ragnarok from destroying he nine realms to find the yellow infinity stone. *" Phase 3 Phase 4 Phase 5 Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Marvel cinematic universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Films Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films